◊Sentimientos◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Oneshot][IrukaxKakashi]: [...Los pensamientos de Iruka, relatando con detalle su entrega al peliplateado del que se ha enamorado...] ¡Pequeño Oneshot!...¡Espero que les guste, es mi primer relato de Naruto! [LemonYaoi] [R&R]


**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Sasuke: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

Konnichi wa, minna-san, soy Bunny Kou y este es mi primer fic de Naruto.

La verdad es que pronto lo borraré, no estoy muy convencida de lo que escribí. Nunca lo estoy mas esta vez estoy muy segura de que no ha quedado como quisiera, mas es lo mejor que se puede hacer teniendo en cuenta que lo hice en menos de 15 minutos y con mucho dolor de cabeza..

Igualmente, espero sus comentarios, para saber qué les ha parecido. Realmente me gustaría que lo lean...A ver si estoy equivocada.

Besos, y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Sentimientos**

Los rayos de luna claros y cálidos esta noche de verano, se reflejan sin obstáculos sobre tu clara pielcuando mis yemas te recorren queriendo talvez fundirse contigo mientras mis labios besan los tuyos y tu suspiras dentro del beso, abrazando mi cuello, revolviendo mis cabellos castaños. El hormigueo recorre mi cuerpo cuando deslizas tus dedos por la línea de mi columna jugando al fin con el pantalón que aún no has sacado, y yo no entiendo cómo es eso posible siendo que eres tan hábil.

Ahora que lo pienso, hoy he sido yo el que domine la situación. No es que no me guste que seas tu el que lo haga, mas tenía ganas de darte una sorpresa, una como aquellas que sueles darme cada día con solo una de tus miradas..

_Me esperaste como todos los días a la salida de las clases y me saludaste levantando tu mano, pues el pudor siempre me gana cuando estamos en la calle. Mas fue distinto y bajando levemente el paño azul violáceo que cubre tus labios, he dejado que mi boca se acercara a la tuya.  
__  
__Me miraste sorprendido y luego sonreíste recuperando esa calma tan usual en tu persona y sin esperar nada más tomaste mi mano y nos fuimos de allí, sintiendo como nuestro corazón latía desbocado.  
__Las flores de Sakura seguían cayendo, a pesar de la época en esta región, y las observamos mientras disfrutábamos de aquel aroma que las caracteriza, que no puedo evitar confundir con el de tus níveos cabellos, que no solo los reproducen en perfume sino también en suavidad.._

Mi mano viaja traviesa desde tu pecho hasta tu vientre dejando rastros húmedos luego de haberlos mojado con el néctar que es tu saliva y desprenden con cuidado y suma lentitud el botón que me impide deshacerme de tus pantalones. Tu aprisionas mi cabeza en tu cuello, buscando así que no dejé de besarte aquella zona tan sensible para ti, y tan apetecible para mi que la devoro con ansiedad y casi me vuelvo loco entre tus suspiros y el sabor dulzón de tu tez blanquecina.

El pantalón comienza a ceder por tus estilizadas y bien formadas piernas y yo aprovecho para sentir la suavidad de tu piel mientras lo voy bajando hasta que caigan al piso. Mi cuerpo se desliza con él e inicio un recorrido húmedo y delicioso desde tus tobillos, pasando por tus rodillas con las que juego empleando mis manos, para seguir subiendo y encontrarme con la cara interior de tus muslos, los que aprovecho a besar mientras siento aquellos gemidos que tratas de acallar sin mucha suerte y tu espalda se arquea buscando talvez mayor contacto, y mi cuerpo es recorrido por un escalofrío al verte tan indefenso.

Esta noche...Esta calurosa noche de verano, nuestros cuerpos arden más que nunca ante las nuevas sensaciones que quiero regalarte. Será como aquella primera vez, que puro e inocente me entregué a tu cariño, a tu amor, a tu protección...Yo también quiero demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir y mientras tratas de incorporarte, una de mis manos te detiene y te sonrió tratando de decirte tanto y de no decirte nada. Es una de aquellas miradas que solo tu puedes entender y de esas que solo yo te puedo regalar.

Te vuelves a recostar y yo reinicio mi tarea, mientras mi boca comienza a jugar contigo aún por sobre la ropa interior. Mis labios se posan en la tela, buscando hacer contacto con la piel debajo de ella y succionan, talvez tratando de sentir como lentamente el calor te recorre, o solo con la esperanza de poder saborear el néctar de tus partes que es la ambrosía que esta vida me ha regalado..

Con lentitud, dejando que mis manos se posen de lleno en tu ingle, comienzo a bajar aquello que todavía te cubre y que estorba mi mirada y tu jadeas cuando mis manos chocan contra tu capullo produciéndote seguramente un placentero dolor que te recorre de pies a cabeza como tantas veces me has hecho conocer tu.

Yo sonrío al ver en el estado al que te he abducido y comienzo a jugar con aquella parte que tanto me encanta de tu anatomía, besando su punta al principio para luego dejar que se introduzca entre mis labios, saboreando su extensión y volviendo a retozar en su extremo...

Mis manos juegan con tus muslos, masajeándolos al ritmo acelerado de tus jadeos y tus manos temblorosas se posicionan por sobre mis oscuros cabellos, ya sin saber donde colocarse..Mi cabeza las acepta gustosa permitiéndote guiar el ritmo sobre tu miembro mientras las primeras gotas de tu rocío ya juegan en mi boca logrando que la sed de ti crezca como lo hace tu pasión. Lo sé, pues tus manos tiran sin cuidado de mis cabellos mientras pides más velocidad, aumentándola de segundo a segundo y una de mis manos traviesas necesita sentir más de ti y lo único que se le ocurre es tomar aquellas próximas a mis labios, aquellas que guardan tu semilla, mi ambrosía. Y ya no es un jadeo el que escapa de tu boca si no un pequeño grito mientras al final derramas aquello que mis labios deseaban, aquello que mi lengua goza de degustar mientras tus manos bajan su presión en mis hebras azabaches y tu respiración irregular busca volver a su equilibrio.

Con lentitud aún relamiendo mis labios, probando aquellas gotas traviesas que osaron escapar de las fronteras de mi boca, me levanto y busco, cegado ante el brillo irreal de tu piel, tus finos y sonrosados labios para dejar que tu mismo pruebes de ti, aquella ambrosía de la cual me haces dueño, y oscilo cuando por fin la encuentro y tus manos temblorosas atacan mis muslos comenzando a fisgonear entre ellos en busca de aquel santuario al que haces culto..

Tus dedos que has humedecido con anterioridad comienzan su intromisión, y yo te regalo aquella música que tanto te gusta mientras ahora, son mis manos las que rodean tu cuello abrazándote como un infante.

Me pides que me relaje y me besas en la mejilla. Un acto tan casto que hace que mi corazón se derrita mientras el dolor ya no es dolor y el placer no deja lugar a otros sentimientos mas que el amor que lo ocupa todo. Respiro agitado contra la piel de tu cuello y puedo sentir como te erizas ante un gesto tan simple como aquel ganándote una de mis sonrisas y que desee buscar nuevamente tus labios al sentir como la presión en mi interior desaparece, gruñendo ante la falta que me hacen ahora que me regalaban el cielo.

Tu ríes bajo, ante la impaciencia que me consume y vuelves a besar mi mejilla, mas esta vez ha sido la otra y cuando te separas aprovechas unos segundos para decirme aquellas palabras que tantas veces me has obsequiado y yo las repito mientras siento como por fin entras en mi, entendiendo que la presión de tus dedos no se compara a la de tu cuerpo. Me tenso y tu lo notas. Un jadeo escapa de entre tus labios ante la estreches que te proporciono mas te detienes entendiendo que es eso lo que necesito..Acaricias mi espalda y dices dulces cosas en mi oído que hacen que me olvide de lo que sea que me preocupara hace instantes. Y de pronto me sorprendo al sentir como habías comenzado a moverte y como mis jadeos desesperados se confunden a los tuyos propios llenando la habitación de aquella melodía que los enamorados gustan de soltar en sus noches de amorío, en los cuales se encuentran solos, al amparo de la oscuridad y de su protectora, la Luna que los cuida sonriendo cálida y luminosa..

Aún separas tus labios, regalando a mis oídos aquellas palabras que tanto me gusta oír. Siento como en mi interior la calidez de tu cuerpo me invade incontadas veces y con cada una de ellas el calor de mi corazón crece mientras sonrío y te repito cuanto te amo..

Te necesito y creo que lo has notado al sentir aquello que ahora incomoda mientras se pega a tu vientre..Sonríes como puedes, debido a los jadeos y sensaciones que transforman tu rostro y tu mano viaja de mi muslo hasta aquello que necesito que calmes, comenzando con suaves caricias, rodeándolo, dejando que tu palma haga contacto con la palpitante piel, mientras los jadeos en mi boca se intensifican a la vez que lo hacen las velocidades que debes llevar...

Estamos cerca, lo sé pues mi espalda se arquea permitiéndote mayor acceso a mi cuerpo y tu mano pronto se tiñe de blanco ante la explosión de mi pasión y dejo que tu mano vuelva a mi muslo para abrazarme más a ti, y permitir que la velocidad siga creciendo sintiendo como poco a poco con cada seca y rápida envestida, te adentras más a mi y tu cabeza se inclina para atrás momento que aprovecho para comenzar a besar aquella zona tan erógena para ti tratando de acallar mis jadeos y a la vez calmar la sed que me provocas..

Terminas, mientras me llenas más de ti y de tu calidez y casi puedo sentir como tu corazón a parado un segundo para volver a comenzar con latidos irregulares que tratas de calmar colocando una de tus manos sobre tu órgano vital dejando reposar por última vez antes de quedarnos dormidos, tus labios sobre los míos...

Acaricio tu cabello mientras sales lentamente de mi y te colocas a mi espalda, de costando, abrazándome dejando que tus manos se unan en mi frente, jugueteando con las sábanas. Tu respiración es lo único que necesito ahora para conciliar el sueño y tus palabras de amor son las últimas que escucho mientras el latir de mi corazón se calma y el sopor se ciñe a mi al contestarte..

"Yo también, Kakashi, yo también..."

..Dejándome al fin transportar al mundo de los sueños en los brazos de Morfeo, pero por sobre todo..._A tu lado_...

**.x.X-Owari-X.x.

* * *

**

**Espero sus comentarios. Besos y nuevamente, muchas gracias.**


End file.
